Mass Effect : La nouvelle menace des Moissonneurs
by X-FanFicX
Summary: Quelques semaines après la destruction des Moissonneurs et de plus de la casi-totalité des espèces organiques, des fouilles ont été lancées un peu partout dans l'univers afin de trouver des survivants. Mais surtout pour retrouver le Commandant Shepard, sauveur de la galaxie toute entière. Du moins, il croyait l'avoir sauvée...
1. Chapter 1

Londres a été entièrement détruite, comme toutes les villes de la Terre. La Citadelle est en morceau, la seule plateforme restante est celle où le Catalyseur a été branché pour la destruction des machines, nommées « Moissonneurs ». Quelques heures se sont écoulées, mais toujours aucune trace du Commandant Shepard. Celui qui a éradiqué la menace qui planait au dessus de toutes les espèces potentiellement dangereuses. Il a sauvé la galaxie d'une extermination totale. Les races ayant été moissonnées, ont des survivants, très peu mais, existe toujours. Les Quariens ont pu ainsi s'allier avec les Geths, afin de signer une trêve et de récupérer leur monde natal, Rannoch… Les Turiens avaient pu récupérer Palaven, avec l'aide des Krogan, après que Tunchanka est été libérée des Moissonneurs, les Asari ont, elles aussi, récupéré leur monde, Tessia.  
A la Citadelle, les fouilles ont été lancées, pour pouvoir retrouver des survivants, non infectés. Une jeune N7, Sergent récent, nommée Siarha Fernandez, mène les recherches. Elle traversa le faisceau lumineux et se retrouva dans les décombres de la Citadelle. Celle-ci chercha des survivants dans les parties accessibles de l'enceinte, elle dû bouger quelques morceaux d'humains, et d'autres espèces, avec les Zombies et les Veilleurs. Elle trouva un morceau d'armure N7 ainsi que des plaques d'identification militaires. « Commandant Mikael Shepard ». La jeune femme chercha le commandant un moment, et quand elle le vit, elle le secoua légèrement pour qu'il se réveille. Ne pouvant le porter seule, elle appela de l'aide. Le soulevant avec une force biotique très puissante, elle attira l'attention d'un vaisseau, réparé depuis peu. Le Normandy SR2. Le vaisseau dans lequel le Commandant Shepard commandait. N'ayant plus le choix, la jeune espagnole de 22ans, dû se débrouiller seule. Elle prit le commandement par le bras, et l'aida à se relever. A l'aide de son intercom, l'espagnole contacta une nouvelle fois l'Alliance. L'amiral Hacket répondit à son appel.

« J'ai besoin d'une exfiltration en toute urgence, le Commandant Shepard est mal en point ! Je répète, j'ai besoin d'une exfiltration !  
-Sergent Fernandez ?! C'est vous ?!  
-Amiral ?! Répondez ! Allez ! Fait chier ! Il ne manquait plus que ça… »

L'intercom du Sergent se coupa brusquement, et laissa un long moment de silence. Celui de Shepard s'activa, Siarha le décrocha et répondit à l'appel du SR2.

« Shepard ?! Vous êtes vivant ? Demanda Joker.  
-Ici le Sergent Fernandez. J'ai trouvé le Commandant, il lui faut des soins médicaux en urgence !  
-Quelle est votre position Sergent ?  
-Je suis encore dans la Citadelle. J'arrive au faisceau dans…  
- C'était vous le point d'origine de la forte puissance biotique ! Constata IDA.  
- Oui c'était moi… Mais je n'ai plus le temps là. Shepard va lâcher s'il ne reçoit pas de soins médicaux !  
- On arrive Sergent ! »

Siarha traversa de nouveau le faisceau avec le commandant à bout de bras. Elle aperçut le Normandy descendre vers eux, le Sergent plaça son Commandant contre une pile de débris et fit plusieurs signes au vaisseau. Une fois à basse altitude, la soute du vaisseau s'ouvrit, et laissa un commando descendre. Un Turien, un Krogan, et un Humain… un Humain que Siarha connaissait bien et dont elle aurait préféré oublier l'existence. Elle aida le Commandant Shepard à monter à bord du Normandy, qui s'éveillait silencieusement. Un Dr arriva peu de temps après, et prit Shepard en main, l'aidant à tenir debout. La jeune N7 croisa le regard de l'Humain, qui l'attrapa par le bras. L'espagnole se dégagea sèchement, le regard haineux et une démangeaison certaine de braquer son Eagle sur sa tempe. Il la lâcha et l'emmena au niveau de l'ascenseur, une fois dedans, l'homme l'arrêta.

« Je t'avais demandé de démissionner après l'attaque des Récolteurs… Commença-t-il.  
-James, je n'ai jamais eu d'ordres à recevoir de toi.  
-Tu as failli mourir Siarha ! Tu crois que je n'allais rien dire ?!  
-Tu es pire que mon père… Maintenant tu débloques l'ascenseur. Demanda calmement l'N7.  
-Non. Répondit le Lieutenant Vega.  
-James… fais pas le con avec moi. Reprit sèchement le Sergent, prête à sortir son Eagle. »

Vega soupira et ouvrit la porte de l'ascenseur, laissant la jeune femme sortir rapidement, énervée et froide. Cette jeune femme partit directement à l'infirmerie, voir comment allait le Commandant Shepard. Son supérieur N7. Elle tomba sur le Dr Chakwas, regardant les résultats d'examens du Commandant. Siarha entra dans la pièce, et salua le Dr. La jeune N7 restait indifférente à l'état de son Commandant, elle sortie quelques minutes après. Elle parti à l'armurerie, dans la soute. Elle alla au fond et enleva son armure, laissant son débardeur épouser les formes de son corps et ses plaques apparaitre. Elle enleva ses rangers pour être plus à l'aise, et se mit aux arts martiaux. Elle entendit un bruit et prit brusquement une arme qui se tenait à coté d'elle, un Phalanx. Siarha le braqua sur le Turien. Garrus Valkarian. Il mit ses mains en évidence pour inciter la jeune fille à baisser son arme. Celle-ci s'assit contre une caisse et soupira, la tête entre les mains. Valkarian l'observa un instant. La fille se releva, le regarda, et prit la parole.

« Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?  
-D'où connaissez-vous le Lieutenant Vega ? Vous avez l'air de le connaitre depuis longtemps.  
-Trop longtemps. Renchérit Siarha. Il y a quelques mois, juste après une attaque de Récolteurs, Vega m'a mise à pied. Il espérait que j'allais démissionner après ce que j'avais fait. Rester m'a donné une chance de me venger de ce qui s'était passé. Il l'a mal prit c'est tout.  
-Le Lieutenant devait avoir de bonnes raisons pour le faire. Répliqua Garrus.  
-Non. Il n'en avait pas. J'étais le meilleur élément de son unité. Il pensait surtout que j'étais morte. Comme tout le reste de la colonie et de notre unité, mais il avait tord. J'étais en perm quand ils ont attaqué, avec mon père et mon frère. Morts tout les deux, endoctrinés… dépourvus de conscience, j'ai dû les tuer moi-même. Et ça le jour de mes 22ans. C'était pour ça que j'avais eu une perm. Pour être avec eux. Résultat ils sont morts. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier leurs visages.  
-Ils avaient choisi de rester ? Ou ils voulaient fuir avec vous ?  
- Je ne leur aie pas donné le choix, on a prit une navette, mais les Récolteurs étaient dedans, alors on a courut le plus loin possible. Et c'est là que je les ais vu se faire attraper. Je me suis arrêtée de courir, et j'ai fait face à eux. Sorti mon Vindicator, et j'ai tiré. J'ai fait explosé un container, et les Récolteurs qui étaient à côté se sont enfuit, mon frère se débattait et essayait de survivre… C'est lui qui m'a demandé de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Conclu-t-elle en soupirant.  
-Un passé douloureux en quelque sorte. Constata le Turien.  
-En quelque sorte…  
-Siarha ?! S'exclama quelqu'un.  
-Lieutenant Vega… Répondit très sèchement la jeune N7.  
-Il faut qu'on reprenne notre conversation.  
-Je vais vous laisser. Garrus chuchota à l'oreille de la fille, ne le tuez pas.  
-On en a déjà assez parlé James. Dit-elle en regardant le Turien partir.  
-Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu partir ? À cause de moi ? C'est ça ?  
-Je voulais avoir une chance de les venger. Voilà pourquoi je suis restée, et je te signale que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai refusé de sortir avec toi, qu'il faut que tu remettes en question à tout bout de champ !  
-Tu ignores tous les ordres qu'on peut te donner. C'est comme ça que tu as failli mourir sur Cyone !  
-Mais ceci m'a permis de rester en vie. Si j'avais obéis à tes ordres, je serais morte oui.  
-Tu aurais dû rester à couvert ! James haussa le ton, c'est à cause ça que tu as été mise à pied, tu as délibérément montré notre position ce jour là, et tu as fait tuer des civils !  
-Ils étaient déjà morts ! Si je me suis montrée, c'est pour une seule raison, ils étaient endoctrinés et ils se battaient encore pour survivre ! Rétorqua Siarha avec une plus forte hausse de voix.  
-Recommences un coup comme ça, et c'est …  
-Et c'est quoi ? La cour martiale ?! Tu étais le seul en qui j'avais une confiance absolue… Pesta-t-elle, en prenant sa veste et en partant.  
-Siarha ! Essaya James, sans succès. »

La jeune fille sortie de l'armurerie furieusement. Garrus était en plein calibrage, comme à son habitude. Siarha souffla, la main collée contre la vitre de l'infirmerie. Elle repensa à sa mère, une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue, et la haine commença à l'envahir. La jeune fille souffla un coup, et alla dans le cockpit, retrouver Joker et IDA, afin de leur dire d'aller sur Oméga. Et comme à son habitude, Joker demanda.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir réussi à faire une explosion biotique sans même un seul effort ?  
-Ca s'apprend c'est tout. Avec de l'entrainement et…  
-Vous avez la puissance d'une Ardat-Yakshi Sergent Fernandez. Interrompit IDA.  
-Et alors ? Quelle importance ? Renchérit l'espagnole.  
-Vous avez à peine 22ans, et vous êtes une très puissante biotique, il y a de quoi se poser des questions.  
-J'en suis consciente que mes pouvoirs biotiques sont semblable à ceux d'une Ardat-Yakshi ! Je le sais depuis longtemps. Je vous demande juste d'aller sur Oméga, rien de plus. La jeune fille finit par ces mots, et partit en direction du mess.  
-Je n'ai pas trop confiance en elle…  
-Je peux faire des recherches sur son passé si cela peut vous rassurer, monsieur Moreau.  
-Merci IDA. »

Le Sergent s'assis avec une pomme dans la main droite, et un couteau dans l'autre. Elle soupira et planta le couteau sur la table. Les yeux en larmes, et le regard vide. Le soldat N7 leva la tête, et vit une Asari. Siarha se leva d'un coup sec, et rattrapa l'Asari.

« Dr. Liara T'Soni ? Je dois vous parler.  
-Sergent Fernandez. Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Vous avez déjà rencontré des biotiques Humains, mais pas avec la puissance que j'ai. N'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est donc ceci qui vous inquiète tellement. Siarha, vous êtes peut-être une puissante biotique, qui a des capacités comparables à celle d'une Ardat-Yakshi, que vous en êtes une ou non. Les implants peuvent beaucoup aider pour la puissance. Combien en avez-vous ?  
-Je n'en ai aucun, c'est ça le problème… Siarha reprit, logiquement mes pouvoirs biotiques auraient dû se manifester bien plus tard, qu'à l'âge où ils sont apparus.  
-Quel âge aviez-vous ? 10 ans ? 12 ?  
-Non, je n'en avais que 5. Lors de l'attaque d'esclavagiste sur Sanctum, ma planète natale.  
-Vous n'avez pas à craindre les réactions des autres sur votre puissance biotique Sergent. Rassura Liara et continua sa phrase, les Ardat-Yakshi sont très fréquente dans notre peuple. 1Asari sur 100, en est une.  
-Mais les Humains ne sont pas censés avoir une puissance égale à celle d'une Ardat-Yakshi. Cette puissance est censée nous décimer de l'intérieur.  
-Sergent Fernandez, vous êtes la seule, et surtout la première, avec une telle puissance biotique.  
-Dr. T'Soni ! J'avais à peine 5ans, quand j'ai vu ce que je pouvais faire ! C'est ce jour-là que j'ai tué pour la première fois. Un Vortcha… S'exclama la jeune femme.  
-Il ne faut pas avoir peur de vos pouvoirs biotiques, ceci peut se sentir quand vous hésitez. Mais il ne faut en aucun cas vous énerver quand vous les utilisez.  
-Oui, je sais, ma puissance peut devenir encore plus forte et devenir mon principal point faible. Le seul problème, Siarha baissa la voix, c'est qu'ils ne m'épuisent pas. Je suis toujours en forme, même après avoir utilisé pendant plusieurs heures une barrière de protection de biotique.  
-Ceci peut vite devenir un avantage pour le commando… pensa Liara à voix haute.  
-Pardon ?! Demanda l'Humaine.  
-Nous arrivons à la Nébuleuse d'Oméga. S'exclama Joker à travers l'intercom. »

Le Sergent prit une profonde inspiration, et sorti du Normandy une fois à quai. Elle alla directement au bar le plus prisé d'Oméga, qui faisait également office de boîte de nuit, l'Afterlife. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et commanda ce qu'il y avait de plus fort. Le barman la regarda un instant avec inquiétude et la servit finalement, d'une bière Butarienne non-coupée. La plus forte d'Oméga. Le verre finit, Siarha se leva et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Elle commença à se déhancher légèrement, les bras descendant le long de son corps, faisant le tour de son crane, emmenant plusieurs mèches de ses long cheveux bruns ornés d'une mèche plus sombre. Elle se rassit au bar et recommanda une autre bière Butarienne. Quand elle eut fini, elle se mit à regarder l'entrée du bar, à la vue de James, elle s'enfonça dans son siège, en se mordant la langue. Voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, la jeune N7 baissa la tête, quand le Lieutenant Vega arriva à sa hauteur, la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, se leva et fut rattraper par le bras de James, celle-ci se dégagea aussitôt en pestant. Vega ressorti, cherchant la jeune femme. Il tourna la tête, et la vit adosser contre un mur. James passa à coté de la jeune N7, ne voulant pas lui parler. Il sorti de la boîte, et laissa le soldat devant la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune femme, souhaitant encore s'amuser, retourna à l'Afterlife, sur la piste de danse. Siarha recommença à se déhancher, les mèches tombant le long de son dos. Quand elle sortie de l'Afterlife, le Sergent se dirigea vers la baie d'amarrage du Normandy. Elle alla aux quartiers qui lui avaient été attribués. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées, assise sur le lit. Le Lieutenant Vega entra, et le visage du Sergent s'assombrit. Elle prit la parole, avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, et fit sèchement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Tu baisses d'un ton déjà, on parlera mieux calmement.  
-Ne commences pas comme ça Vega. Averti le Sergent.  
-Ca va. Calmos Lola !  
-James !  
-Ok ! Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de la mission sur Cyone. Tu n'as fait aucun rapport. Repris le Lieutenant.  
-C'était il y a deux ans putain ! J'ai été dans le coma pendant trois mois après que tu m'es tiré une balle ! Cria Siarha  
-C'était un accident. Et je t'avais ordonné de rester à couvert !  
-Laisses-moi rire là ! Si je n'avais pas bougé, je serais morte ! Elles étaient quatre je te signale ! Elles m'auraient tiré une balle si je n'avais pas bougé…  
-Tu avais désobéis à mes ordres ! Non seulement tu as failli te faire tuer, mais tu as aussi failli décimer toute l'unité en te montrant ! …  
-Si je n'avais pas fait ça, elles vous auraient tué d'une autre façon ! Et la barrière biotique que j'ai utilisée, vous a quand même sauvé la vie ! Je te le rappelle ! Coupa-t-elle en haussant encore plus le ton.  
-Pas besoin de me le rappeler ! J'étais là !  
-Dehors… J'ai dit dehors ! »

Un objet vola à travers la pièce, passant juste à coté de Vega. Lui faisant savoir qu'il ferait mieux de partir, sous le risque de se retrouver avec une charge biotique, qui pourrait le projeter à plusieurs mètres. Il sortit et laissa la jeune femme, énervée, celle-ci lança un autre objet contre le mur à l'aide de ses pouvoirs biotiques, juste après que la porte se soit refermée. Elle se changea rapidement, enfilant un tee-shirt trop grand, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ferma ses yeux et s'endormie quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se réveilla brusquement plusieurs heures plus tard, la respiration coupée, et la sueur coulant de son front. Une multitude de petites choses volaient dans la pièce. Siarha se rendit compte que c'était elle qui faisait ceci.  
Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, la jeune fille était déjà réticente, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait du Lieutenant Vega… Mais c'était le Major Alenko. Kaidan Alenko. Il entra silencieusement, tandis que l'N7 se mettait au garde à vous, le tee-shirt descendant trop haut, au niveau de son fessier, qui laissait apparaître ses cuisses et son sous-vêtement. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Kaidan. Elle parla la première.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Major ?  
-Siarha… arrêtes d'essayer d'être sérieuse quand je suis là. Sourit le Major.  
-Tu dois bien être venu pour quelque chose. Répondit le Sergent, en rendant le sourire à son supérieur.  
-Une petite mission de reconnaissance. Sur Okara.  
-Et… on part quand ? Demanda l'N7.  
-Quand Vega sera prêt.  
-Ah, parce qu'il vient en plus ?!  
-Je sais que vous êtes en froid tous les deux, mais il va falloir mettre ça de côté pendant la durée de la mission.  
-Je ne peux plus le blairer, c'est …  
-Siarha ! Il vient.  
-Ok. Il vient… Céda le Sergent. »

Siarha Fernandez se prépara pour la mission, mettant son armure et ses plaques. En sortant, Kaidan l'attendait devant la porte, les bras croisés. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la navette, et entra, une fois équipée d'un Vindicator, d'un Eagle et d'une Veuve Noire. Ses armes favorites. Elle évita le regard de James au moment d'entrer dans la navette. Celui-ci était assis sur l'un des sièges. Kaidan les briefa rapidement sur le déroulement de la mission. Une unité entière aurait disparut sur cette planète. Une balise de détresse s'est enclenchée il y a quelques heures. Et une petite équipe a été choisie pour cette mission. Estéban Cortez, le pilote de la navette de largage UT-47 Kodiak, était aux commandes, et attendait que le Normandy soit assez proche d'Okara. Une fois arrivée à l'atmosphère de la planète, déserte et aride, le Lieutenant Cortez posa la Kodiak assez près du sol, afin de laisser l'équipe de reconnaissance descendre.  
Siarha descendit la première, suivit des deux hommes, James et Kaidan. Une autre navette était posée beaucoup plus loin, salement amochée. Plusieurs cadavres apparaissaient, étendus autour de la navette, étant aperçu grâce à la visé de la Veuve Noire de la gamine. Les corps étaient démembrés et vide de sang. Le Major vit un Mako, et fit signe au Lieutenant Vega d'y monter, Kaidan rappela l'N7, lui demandant de monter avec eux dans le véhicule, dit « rampant ». James se mit au volant de cet engin, et s'arrêta devant la navette. Des secousses se firent ressentir. Laissant une sorte de ver géant sortir de la terre. Le Sergent soupira, elle se mit aux commandes des armes, et tira sur cette énorme créature.

« Un Dévoreur… Comme par hasard… ça sent le piège à plein nez. Pesta Siarha.  
-Tais-toi et tires bon sang ! Grogna le Lieutenant.  
-Mais je t'emmerde ! Répliqua le Sergent.  
-Vous avez fini ouais ! Intervenu Kaidan, en voyant le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme il reprit, Siarha ?!  
-C'est bon ! »

L'N7 féminin continuait de tirer, tout en gueulant que cette « bestiole », en citant ses mots, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de crever. Quand le Dévoreur tomba lourdement au sol, l'équipe soupira, et sortie du véhicule, les armes à la main. Ils partirent vers les corps, sans vies, mais surtout complètement déchiqueter. Siarha alla désactiver la balise de détresse, et rappela Cortez pour qu'ils viennent les chercher. Une fois la navette posée sur le sol désert d'Okara, James laissa Fernandez, par pur galanterie, passer devant. Ce qui la fit soupirer. Vega prit la parole quand ils furent tous assis.

« Pour une fois que tu obéis aux ordres qu'on te donne…  
-Vega… tu la fermes… juste cinq petites minutes... Réprimanda le Sergent.  
-Cela suffit ! Tous les deux ! Coupa le Major.  
-S'il continue je lui balance une charge biotique, ou, non, je lui tire une balle dans la poitrine tiens ! Dit-elle, en faisant allusion à un acte passé.  
-C'était un accident ! Je te le répète !  
-Ouais, c'est ça … je vais te croire. »

Le soupir d'Alenko fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il valait mieux, pour les deux, qu'ils se taisent. Arrivés au Normandy, Kaidan alla faire son rapport à l'Amiral Hacket, laissant les deux autres aller où bon leur semble. Siarha partie au bar du vaisseau, alors que Vega était parti à l'armurerie. Après quelques verres, la jeune femme colla sa tête contre le comptoir, elle releva la tête en entendant des pas derrière elle. Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres du Sergent. L'homme qui se tenait derrière, s'assit ensuite à coté d'elle, en regardant le bas de son dos. Endroit où un tatouage tribal y était dessiné.

« Toujours aussi discret…  
-Tu es trop habituée au silence, un seul petit bruit, et tu sais qui c'est. Avoua le Major.  
-Ce n'est pas faux. Et par rapport à cette « légère » altercation entre Vega et moi…  
- « Légère » ?! On aurait plutôt dit que tu allais le tuer ouais ! Coupa Kaidan.  
- No está …  
-Si, ça l'est ! Recoupa-t-il.  
-Tu m'énerves… Tu le sais ça ! Reprit Siarha, avec un air joueur.  
-Je le sais depuis quatre mois. Assura le Major. »

Le sourire de la gamine s'agrandit. Elle tourna la tête vers son supérieur, qui la fixait dans les yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus. Le jeune homme se mit à rire, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme, malgré ses airs arrogant et franc. Elle releva le regard vers lui, et se leva, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, tu risquerais de le regretter.  
-En jouant comme Vega ? Ou en jouant à ma manière ? Demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.  
-Les deux. »

Le petit sourire en coin de la gamine, insistant et assez mystérieux, plaisait au Major. Celui-ci se mit, et fit face à la petite. Elle lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue et s'apprêtait à partir, mais le bras de son supérieur la retenait. Elle fixa ses yeux verts, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Kaidan souriait lui aussi, fixant le regard turquoise de la jeune brune. Celle-ci rougit légèrement, et se dégagea doucement de lui. Son sourire s'agrandissant. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, son tee-shirt étant trop petit, il laissait apparaitre son nombril, et le bas de son dos. Donc son tatouage. Elle se retourna au niveau de la porte, sourit à Kaidan, baissa les yeux avec ses joues toujours aussi rouge et parti dans ses quartiers. Elle enleva ses vêtements, et alla dans la douche. Ceci fait, elle s'essuya les cheveux avec l'une des serviettes posées sur la commode, et s'enveloppa d'une autre serviette blanche. Siarha enfila un long tee-shirt, qui épousé ses formes avantageuses, et une culotte en dentelle noire. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et prit le Datapad, sur sa table de chevet, où logeait une photo de sa famille. Elle n'y fit pas attention, et se mit à lire. Il s'agissait du rapport de mission, signé « Major Alenko ». Il n'y avait rien concernant le petit problème entre Vega et elle-même. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien, sinon elle allait encore être mise à pied à cause de cela. Elle finit par s'allonger complètement, et se laissa glisser sous les draps. Elle posa son bras sur ses yeux, et essaya de dormir un peu.  
Elle gémissait dans son sommeil, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Siarha ouvrit subitement les yeux en se redressant, jetant un objet contre la porte grâce à ses pouvoirs biotiques. La respiration courte, et les yeux en larmes. Luisante de sueur. Elle remarqua le Major adossé contre le mur, à côté de la porte, la fixant avec une certaine inquiétude. La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, alors que Kaidan s'approchait doucement d'elle.

« Ça va… ?  
-Juste un cauchemar. Ce n'est rien ! fit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
-Juste un cauchemar hein… Mouais.  
-N'essayes pas de savoir ce que c'était. Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu es là. Dit-elle doucement en baillant et en fermant les yeux.  
-Pour rien. J'avais envie de te voir, c'est tout. Avoua le brun avec un petit sourire, se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.  
-Tu avais envie de me… elle releva la tête et rouvrit les yeux, elle sursauta en se rendant compte que le Major était juste au dessus d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?  
-Ca ne se voit pas… ? »

La brune se sentit rougir, plongeant son regard dans le sien sans aucune retenue. Ce qui fit sourire le soldat. Elle finit par se mordre la lèvre et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, rougissant un peu plus. Kaidan les posa tendrement sur les siennes, et faufila sa langue dans sa bouche, jouant doucement avec la sienne. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attirant contre lui. Alors qu'elle entourait sa taille de ses jambes, pour inverser leur place, se plaçant ainsi à califourchon sur lui. Elle rendit leur baiser plus sauvage, plus animal, mordillant sa langue, visiblement très joueuse cette nuit là dans l'espace. Il devait être minuit, heure terrestre. Bien que les horloges ne soient pas totalement réparées depuis la destruction des Moissonneurs, il y a quelques jours maintenant. Voir quelques semaines tout au plus. L'Espagnole joua un long moment avec la langue de son Major, avant que celui-ci ne glisse ses lèvres dans son cou et de lécher le long de sa gorge, tout en faufilant l'une de ses mains sous le vêtement de la jeune femme, pour caresser sa peau. Elle frémit doucement et silencieusement à son contact, fourrant une main dans ses cheveux en se laissant tomber sur le côté, laissant Kaidan se placer au dessus d'elle. Il sourit contre sa peau, glissant ses lèvres sur la bordure de ses seins qu'il traça avec sa langue. Cependant, il lâcha un grognement de frustration lorsque Joker interpela tout l'équipage du vaisseau, ce qui obligea Siarha à se dégager doucement de son supérieur, à contre cœur.  
Elle se rhabilla en silence avec son Major, qui lui donnait pourtant quelques baisers dans la nuque et les épaules. Elle sourit, et embrassa rapidement ses lèvres en tournant la tête, avant de finit d'enfiler son uniforme.  
Quant ils furent arrivés tous les deux sur le pont, le pionner semblait tourmenté et IDA paraissait soucieuse. Malgré quelle soit une Intelligence Artificielle, Shepard lui a permis de penser par elle-même. Ils fixaient une espèce d'épave. Ressemblant étrangement à celle d'une ancienne machine… Un Moissonneur.


	3. Chapter 3

L'équipage restait sans voix, tous silencieux devant l'imposante machine. Que faisait un Moissonneur ici… ? Au beau milieu de la galaxie, alors qu'il n'y a aucune planète aux alentours !  
Le Sergent N7 croisa les bras, et rompit ce silence qui devenait glacial.

« IDA, cherches des signes de vie à l'intérieur de cette machine.  
-Analyse en cours…  
-Sergent Fernandez, il n'y aura personne, les Moissonneurs sont morts. Intervint le Turien.  
-Aucune source de vie détectée Sergent, finit par dire l'Intelligence Artificielle.  
-Je préfèrerais vérifier… suggéra la jeune femme.  
-C'est complètement absurde Siarha. Pesta le Lieutenant Vega, qui se tenait derrière elle.  
-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis James… grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.  
-Aller voir ne risque rien, mais dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, on retourna au vaisseau. Garus, Siarha et moi-même irons voir.  
-Merci Major. Remercia la jeune N7, se dirigeant vers la salle d'arme pour se préparer. »

Kaidan se retourna légèrement vers elle, et la regarda partir. Alors que James la rattrapa, entrant dans l'ascenseur avec elle. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui, et il stoppa de nouveau l'appareil, faisant serrer les dents au soldat.

« Recommences pas Jam…  
-Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien ! hurla-t-il presque en la collant contre la paroi.  
-Tu n'en sais rien James ! S'il est ici c'est pour une raison !  
-Ecoutes-moi bien Siarha, tu…  
-Je n'ai plus d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Vega. Coupa insolemment la jeune femme, commençant à préparer une charge biotique. »

Le Lieutenant finit par la lâcher, et relança l'ascenseur. Aussitôt arrivés, le Sergent sortie furieusement de l'appareil sous les yeux étonnés du Krogan, Urdnot Wrex. Les yeux de la jeune femme avaient prit une étrange couleur noire. Celle-ci commença à se préparer, sachant pertinemment que les Moissonneurs étaient morts, lors de la dernière attaque sur la Citadelle. La première avait eu lieue en 2181, avec le Spectre renégat Saren Artérius. Avec le vaisseau Moissonneur Sovereign. Siarha espérait qu'il n'y avait rien, et qu'elle ne trouverait rien. Mais elle devait vérifier… Après toutes ces semaines passées, comment un Moissonneur pouvait-il être ici ? Comment… mais surtout pourquoi ?  
Ceci inquiétait le Sergent, plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre en réalité.  
Une fois son armure N7 enfilée, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'arme, surveillée par le Krogan. Il finit par la suivre, et la jeune femme se retourna vers lui.

« Vous voulez quelque chose Wrex ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça avec le Lieutenant ? Dès que vous êtes dans la même pièce, on a l'impression que vous avez envie de le buter avec une charge biotique ! Rigola-t-il en le fixant de haut en bas.  
-Et c'est le cas. Confirma doucement l'N7, avant de reprendre. Maintenant, excusez-moi Wrex mais je dois finit de me préparer pour la mission.  
-Je vous en prie Sergent. »

Elle entra assez rapidement dans la salle d'arme, et sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait encore de Vega, qui tentait toujours de la convaincre de renoncer à cette mission. Mais c'était peine perdue pour lui. Siarha se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur, le poing droit serré, prête à lancer une puissante charge biotique. Elle finit par sourit en s'apercevant que c'était Kaidan, son Major et amant. Même si cela était interdit entre officier de l'Alliance. Il lui tendait un Vindicator, chargé à bloc avec quelques munitions incendiaires. Elle finit par murmurer doucement, avec un doux sourire gêné.

« Tu m'as fait peur… J'ai cru que c'était Vega…  
-Et pourtant ce n'était pas lui, juste moi. fit-il avec un large sourire sur le visage, glissant sa main dans son cou pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes.  
-Pas ici Major… souffla-t-elle, sans bouger ou protester pour autant.  
-Il n'y a personne…  
-Tu es sûr de ça… ? Sourit la brune en montrant « Archangel », Garus Valkarian, d'un coup de menton, alors qu'il venait d'entrer.  
-Prends ça aussi, on est jamais trop prudent. Soupira Alenko en lui tendant un Eagle à munition cryogénique.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais… rigola silencieusement la brune.  
-Mh… grogna le Major, avant de reprendre, à voix haute et sérieusement. On part dans cinq minutes. Soyez prêts tous les deux. Et toi, sois prudente… susurra le brun à l'oreille de Siarha, avant de se retirer dans la salle des machines.  
-Comme toujours Major. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, en le regardant s'éloigner de ses yeux bleus turquoise. »

Le Sergent N7 soupira, et chargea ses boucliers au maximum de leur puissance. « On n'est jamais trop prudent », tels sont les paroles de Kaidan Alenko, Major de l'Alliance. En fait, selon la logique de la jeune femme, on ne l'est jamais assez… alors autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Elle soupira de nouveau, et sortie pour se rendre sur la passerelle supérieure, avec le Turien, pour retrouver IDA et Joker, ainsi que son Major.

« Relances un scan IDA… demanda Kaidan.  
-Analyse en cours…  
-Il n'y aura toujours rien Kaidan. Soupira Joker.  
-Analyse terminée. J'ai détecté une machine en marche, le générateur principal vient d'être relancé. Affirma la plateforme, avec sa voix synthétique.  
-Vous disiez… ? Souffla l'N7, avec un léger sourire, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
-On va prendre une navette. On restera en contact radio. Intervint le Major, visiblement tendu. Il prit légèrement, par la suite, Siarha à part, et murmura, Je préfèrerais que tu restes sur le Normandy… je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut trouver, et je préfère ne pas prendre de risque…  
-Je sais ce que je fais Kaidan. Coupa la brune d'une voix douce mais ferme. Ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire, tu seras là pour protéger mes arrières, non… ?  
-Mh… Mais restes prudente. Ok ?  
-A vos ordres Major. »

Elle le salua, tel un bon petit soldat, et le suivit jusqu'à la navette. Garus était tendu, et Kaidan encore plus. Aucun d'eux ne savaient ce qu'ils allaient trouver, alors que la jeune femme le savait très bien. Si un vaisseau était ici, c'est qu'il avait survécu à leur destruction, et que les Moissonneurs étaient encore en vie. Mais comment faire sans le Commandant Shepard, qui était encore dans le coma, à la Citadelle… C'était perdu d'avance, et ils le savaient tous…  
Estéban Cortez, le pilote de la navette Kodiak, chargea l'équipement dans la plateforme. Et se mit en route vers la baie d'amarrage du cuirassé Moissonneur. Il avançait lentement, très lentement. Ils étaient tous tendus à bord de l'appareil, et cela se voyait surtout sur le visage de la jeune N7. Elle triturait nerveusement ses plaques militaires, et elle n'arrivait pas regarder le même endroit plus de deux secondes. Garus s'occupait des armes, et des munitions, il les améliorait, du mieux qu'il pouvait, au cas où les Moissonneurs seraient toujours en vie. Quant à Kaidan, il finit par s'approcher doucement de la jeune femme, et arrêta son geste répétitif. Lui prenant les mains pour qu'elle arrête et qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Calmes-toi… Il ne va rien se passer…  
-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et tu l'as toi aussi. Je le sais. Murmura la brune, en détournant le regard.  
-Siarha, ce n'est qu'une épave. Des pirates l'ont peut-être abordé… commença le sentinelle.  
-Kaidan, qu'est-ce qu'ils viendraient foutre ici ?! Au milieu du Voile de Persée ! Ce n'est pas un hasard, et tu le sais autant que moi… coupa-t-elle doucement, en gardant la voix basse.  
-On approche de la baie d'amarrage, accrochez-vous. Intervint Cortez.  
-Restes prudent. Et tires sur tout ce qui bouge. Finit Siarha en se levant pour prendre ses armes, prête à sortir.  
-On va se séparer, on couvrira plus de terrain. Reprit Kaidan, en tournant la tête vers Garus, et en se levant.  
-C'est une bonne…  
-Mauvaise idée. On doit rester en groupe Major. Coupa de court Siarha, en lançant un regard presque noir à son supérieur.  
-Vous vous inquiétez trop Sergent. Lança le Turien, en prenant son sniper, la Veuve Noire.  
-Bien sûr, un vaisseau Moissonneur est tout à fait normal ! Ironisa la brune, avant de sortir furieusement, alors que la navette s'était posée.  
-Ca va bien se passer… souffla Kaidan à son oreille en arrivant près d'elle, avant de reprendre à voix haute, on va aller chacun de notre côté, on reste en contact radio. Garus, vous allez à droite, Siarha tout droit, et moi je prends la droite. Restez prudents, et dès que vous voyez quelques choses de suspect, vous envoyez un message aux deux autres. Allons-y… »

Le Sergent N7 souffla nerveusement, et serra son Vindicator contre sa poitrine, avançant doucement entre les câbles et les griffes du Dragon des Moissonneurs. Les Geths se servaient de ça, sur Eden Prime, pour rendre les humains en ces monstres mécaniques. Des Zombis autrement dit… Mais plus la jeune femme avançait, plus il y en avait. Elle finit par arriver devant une grande porte, verrouillée visiblement. Elle ignora complètement le rapport de Garus, qui venait de dire qu'il était arrivait dans un cul de sac et qu'il faisait demi-tour pour rejoindre la position de Kaidan. Siarha posa son fusil d'assaut contre la porte, et chargea des données dans son OmniTech pour commencer le piratage de la porte. Elle soupira en sentant que cela prenait beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pensait. Au bout de 10 minutes de piratages, elle sursauta vivement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir avec un grand vacarme. Elle entra doucement après avoir reprit son Vindicator, et observa la pièce. Une grande pièce sombre s'œuvrait à elle, alors que celle-ci était de plus en plus tendue. Son OmniTech se mit soudainement à faire un petit bip. L'intercom s'était actionné, et son Major demandait un rapport.

« Ca fait plus de vingt minutes que j'essaie de te joindre Siarha, où es-tu ?  
-Je ne sais pas… dans une grande pièce sombre, avec des griffes du Dragon partout sur les murs et le sol. La porte avait mit dix minutes avant de s'ouvrir, je n'ai pas fait attention à mon Intercom. Souffla doucement la brune, distraite par l'environnement où elle se tenait.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, mais restes prudente, on a rien trouvé de notre côté. Garus m'a rejoins à ma position. Actionne ta… on te…  
-J'entends rien Kaidan, qu'est-ce que… ?! Cria Siarha, en entendant plus qu'un grésillement à son Intercom. Mierda… »

Son Intercom venait de lâcher d'un seul coup, elle tentait tant bien que mal à recontacter son Major, mais quelque chose brouillait le signal dans cette salle. Elle regarda derrière elle, prête à faire demi-tour, mais la porte s'était refermée… Elle pesta vivement et se mit à marcher en avant, elle n'avait plus le choix après tout. Elle serrait les dents, entendant des sortes de grognements au fond de la pièce. Elle trouva une roche dans le sol, et s'en servit comme d'un couvert. Elle releva lentement la tête vers la source de ses bruits, et entendit brusquement un hurlement sourd et perçant. Comme ceux des Furies… Ces Asari transformées en ces choses. Siarha en entendit plusieurs, ils se suivaient tous. Un autre grognement, plus fort, se fit entendre. Elle releva une nouvelle fois la tête, et aperçut une Brute. L'N7 paniqua franchement, alors que la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Elle retint son souffla prête à tirer sur ce qui allait entrer. Elle parut soulager en reconnaissant Kaidan et Garus, qui restait faire le guet devant la porte. Le Sentinelle s'avança silencieusement vers elle, de couverts en couverts pour ne pas se faire voir. Il souffla, comme apaisé en voyant la jeune femme.

« Ça va… ? Tu n'as rien… ? S'enquit-il immédiatement, en la fixant dans ses yeux turquoise.  
-Non, ça va, je vais bien. Ils ne m'ont pas vu. Elles non plus d'ailleurs…  
-Des Furies et des Brutes. On a rencontré dans Zombis peu après avoir perdu ton signal, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient eu…  
-Je vais bien Major Alenko. Sourit-elle doucement, avant de reprendre, se levant doucement pour se cacher derrière un autre couvert. On se tire d'ici… »

Le brun acquiesça et la suivit en silence, les grondements s'accentuaient de minutes en minutes, et Siarha commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Elle serrait son arme contre sa poitrine, et finit par rejoindre Garrus, qui tirait sur les Zombis avec un mod silencieux de son arme de poing. La brune se mit à tirer à son tour, et partit avec le petit groupe vers la navette, en restant tout de même un peu en arrière. Alors qu'Estéban semblait galérer à tenir les Zombis à distance, qui affluaient près du Kodiak. Mais il tenait bon. Le Sentinelle monta rapidement dans la navette, suivit par Garrus, seule Siarha manquait à l'appel… Cortez ne put attendre plus longtemps, les Moissonneurs étaient en éveil, et il devait partir. Kaidan cherchait la jeune N7 du regard parmi les dépouilles des quelques Zombis. Un petit cri se fit brusquement entendre, alors que Siarha sortait en courant d'une pièce qui s'effondrait, vers la navette. Alenko se précipita pour l'aider à monter, et l'attira contre lui, alors que la porte de l'appareil se refermait derrière eux. Ils retournèrent au Normandy avec la navette, Siarha était inconsciente. Une blessure à l'abdomen…


	4. Chapter 4

Le Major Alenko transporta, sans attendre, la jeune femme jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et ordonna à Joker de se rendre à la Citadelle, pour qu'elle puisse recevoir les soins nécessaires. Liara tentait de calmer l'hémorragie, mais le sang de la jeune brune commençait à manquer, et Kaidan s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Une petite demi-heure après, ils étaient à l'Hôpital du Mémorial de Huerta, le Major resta avec son officier, qui était toujours inconsciente. Ceci l'inquiétait toujours autant, l'Asari avait réussit à la stabiliser niveau cardiaque, mais elle restait inconsciente… Son cœur battait encore, et le Major se basait sur ça. Il profita qu'il soit à l'Hôpital pour voir Shepard. Il était conscient, et prêt à sortir d'ici quelques jours. Il entra dans sa chambre, et le trouva en train de lire le rapport sur la mission d'Okara. Il prit la parole en voyant le Major Alenko.

« C'est une bonne petite, cette Fernandez. Il paraît que c'est à elle que je dois la vie.  
-C'est le cas Commandant, mais elle n'est pas en état pour l'instant.  
-Le rapport ne fait mention d'aucune blessure, quelle quelle soit. Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna le Commandant en invitant le Major à s'asseoir.  
-On a rencontré une épave de Moissonneur au milieu du Voile de Persée. Ça ne devait être qu'une mission de reconnaissance, mais ça a mal tourné. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, et elle est inconsciente. Finit-il par dire, difficilement.  
-Ils sont toujours en vie ?! S'exclama Mikael, en fronçant vivement les sourcils.  
-Ils le sont, malheureusement. On a dû tuer des centaines de Zombis avant de pouvoir partir avec la navette, avoua le Major, mais ce n'est pas tout. Les Furies et les Brutes sont aussi en vie.  
-L'un ne va pas sans l'autre… souffla l'N7, j'imagine que cette petite Siarha est votre protégée, malgré qu'elle soit un Sergent N7 ? N'est-ce pas Major ?  
-Et je ne le cache pas. Elle a aussi été mise à pied peu avant que je ne la rencontre. A cause du Lieutenant Vega, peu avant qu'il ne rejoigne le vaisseau.  
-Oui, une mission sur Cyone, l'une des premières planètes attaquée par les Récolteurs…  
-C'est cela, elle a aussi une puissance biotique remarquablement supérieure aux humains habituels…  
-Doucement ! Calmez-vous ! Hurla soudainement un médecin, dans la pièce à côté. Vous êtes en sécurité ici… »

Kaidan alla voir, suivit de son supérieur, il s'agissait de Siarha. Elle venait de se réveiller brusquement, envoyant valser un médecin au passage avec ses pouvoirs biotiques. Elle semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle, et transpirait énormément. Ses yeux étaient devenus noir, un noir inquiétant. Alenko s'approcha du médecin et l'aida à se relever, avant de se diriger vers la jeune femme. Inquiet.

« Comment tu te sens… ?  
-Mal… J'ai l'impression d'être passée dans un broyeur à ordure… Répondit-elle doucement, avec un petit rire difficile avant de voir Shepard, Commandant ?  
-Comment vous sentez-vous Sergent ? Demanda-t-il, impassible.  
-J'ai connu mieux Commandant. Fit-elle en se redressant difficilement pour s'asseoir.  
-Je veux votre avis, sur cette dernière mission. Qu'avez-vous vu exactement, avant de perdre connaissance ?  
-Une Asari. Endoctrinée, donc une Furie. Une ancienne Ardat-Yakshi du monastère sur Lassus. Peut-être sur Lassus… Suggéra l'N7, en levant un sourcil.  
-Et donc, vous pensez que les Moissonneurs sont…  
-Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certaine Shepard. Brutes, Zombies, Furies, pour vous c'est quoi ?! Un canular ? J'ai failli crevée et c'est un canular, la politique ne vous réussi pas Commandant.  
-Siarha, calmes-toi… murmura le Major Alenko.  
-Non, je me suis tue face à Vega quand il m'a mise à pied et tiré une balle aussi, je ne me tairais pas cette fois. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Ils semblaient peut-être affaiblis, mais ils étaient bien vivants. Cria presque la jeune femme.  
-Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ce que vous avancez Sergent Fernandez ? Fit Shepard, en croisant les bras.  
-Certaine, je vous le répète. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai vu, ce que NOUS avons vu. Valkarian peut vous le confirmer lui aussi…  
-Garus faisait partit de la mission ? Questionna le soldat.  
-Oui, il était avec nous, il nous a couverts le temps que j'aille chercher Siarha. Avoua le brun.  
-On doit aller voir le Conseil.  
-Ils ne vous croiront pas Commandant, et nous non plus d'ailleurs. Dites-moi comment, ils pourraient croire une Humaine qui a la puissance biotique d'une Ardat-Yakshi ? Mh… ? Vous pouvez me le dire ça ? S'esclaffa la brune, avec un rire faussement amusé.  
-La puissance d'une Ardat-Yakshi ?! Sérieusement ? Vous ne devriez pas être en vie, seule les Asari peuvent l'être.  
-Ma mère en était une… Une Asari, Ardat-Yakshi. Mon autre mère… est morte à ma naissance. Je me suis fait adoptée après ça. Mais ça, on s'en fou. Ce qui compte, là tout de suite, ce sont putains d'épaves Moissonneurs partout dans la galaxie ! Vous comptez faire quoi… ? Attendre qu'ils se regroupent, et finissent ce qu'ils ont commencé ?  
-Ils sont affaiblis, Sergent, vous l'avez dit vous-même, mais il serait grand temps pour vous, d'apprendre à rester à votre place. Lâcha Shepard, en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je sais ce que je fais. Je ne m'énerve pas pour rien, et je reste à ma place quand il le faut Commandant. Cracha-t-elle à son tour, et brusquement.  
-Siarha… essaya Kaidan.  
-C'est bon, je me calme.  
-Vous restez ici Sergent. Le temps que tout ceci se tasse un peu.  
- ¿Qué? ¿ Porque ? ¡ Estoy bien!  
-Ne parlez pas dans votre langue Fernandez, ça ne sert à rien avec moi.  
-Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de rester ici, je vais très bien !  
-C'est un ordre Sergent. On va voir le Conseil, demander une audience.  
-Ils ne vous croiront pas… Ils ne m'ont même pas cru, quand je leur ai dit qu'Udina travaillait pour Cerberus. Alors ils ne vous croiront pas pour un truc aussi délirant ! Cracha de nouveau la brune, en tournant la tête.  
-On peut toujours essayer…  
-A une condition, que vous m'emmenez avec vous. Je ne reste pas plus d'une heure dans un hôpital généralement. Coupa Siarha, très sérieuse. »

Le Commandant soupira, et finit par céder en la voyant insister. Le Major resta un moment avec le Sergent, qui tentait de se redresser pour enfiler au moins son pantalon d'uniforme. Pendant que Shepard se diriger vers la Tour du Présidium pour parler au Conseil. En espérant qu'ils veulent bien l'écouter… Kaidan aida la jeune femme à se lever, et l'aida également à marcher jusqu'à un Taxi pour aller au Présidium. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Session du Conseil avait déjà commencé, et Shepard tentait de prouver que les Moissonneurs étaient bels et biens, si on peut dire, en vie. Siarha pesta en entendant la Dalatrace nier leur vie. Elle chargea une déchirure sur elle-même et se téléporta à côté du Commandant Shepard, avant de lâcher.

« Il dit la vérité. Les Moissonneurs sont en vie. Une épave, au Voile de Persée, montre bien leur survie au Creuset. Furies, Brutes, Zombies et peut-être bien l'Augure. Je les ai vu moi-même.  
-Pourquoi croirions-nous une Humaine-Asari, qui utilise ses pouvoirs biotiques d'Ardat-Yakshi ? C'est complètement absurde. Répondit le Conseiller Turien.  
-Vous avez doutez de nous auparavant, et vous recommencez, vous faites une erreur !  
-Vous vous entêtez sans cesse, vous ne voulez pas admettre qu'ils sont toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je vais me faire un plaisir de vous montrer le contraire. Lâcha la brune, avec son ton plus qu'insolent.  
-Ecoutez Sergent, vous êtes un bon élément dans l'Alliance, mais avancer le fait que les Moissonneurs soient encore de ce monde, n'est que pure calomnie et surtout impossible. Fit la Conseillère Asari.  
-Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, vous avez douté de Shepard, et maintenant vous doutez encore de ça ! Quand est-ce que vous allez vous rendre à l'évidence, que le Creuset avait sûrement une faille dans le système pour ne pas tous les exterminer ! Ouvrez les yeux, deux secondes…  
-Restez à votre place Sergent. Cracha le Conseiller Turien.  
-Ecoutez-vous, on dirait que ça ne vous a rien fait de voir votre monde, à moitié détruit par ces machines ! Qui vous dit qu'ils ne vont pas recommencer ?!  
-Fernandez… ! Laissez-tomber, fit Shepard avant de se retourner vers le Conseil, faites ce que vous voulez, on n'a pas besoin de vous. »

Shepard prit la jeune femme par le bras et la fit descendre, alors que le Conseil avait mit fin à la Session. Elle pesta doucement, et croisa les bras, Kaidan les attendait près d'un Taxi, pour retourner au Normandy. Siarha leva un sourcil en voyant le Commandant l'observer attentivement.

« Quoi… ?  
-Vous n'obéissez à quasiment personne, pourquoi ?  
-Je n'obéis plus aux ordres de certaine personne, depuis qu'un certain James Vega m'a mise à pied, pour avoir sauvé la vie de toute notre unité en utilisant une barrière biotique, qui a légèrement montrer notre position, mais ça a sauvé des centaines de civils, sauf quatre malheureux, qui étaient endoctriné, on ne sait comment. Pourquoi ? Vous avez lu le rapport, non ? Cracha brutalement la brune.  
-Je l'ai lu, mais je voulais votre version des faits. Avoua le Commandant, en restant devant elle. Il va falloir mettre certaine chose au point entre nous, Sergent. Je vous garde sur le Normandy, si vous obéissez entièrement à mes ordres et à ceux de vos supérieurs. ¿Es claro?  
-Si, bueno. Finit par dire l'Espagnole, en commençant à partir. Elle se retourna au bout de quelques secondes, et lâcha, vous devrez gagner ma confiance, pour que j'obéisse à vos ordres. »

Siarha se retourna à nouveau, et partit vers Kaidan, qui les attendait toujours près d'un Taxi. Shepard vint les rejoindre et ils partirent tous les trois vers la baie d'amarrage D-24, là où était amarré le Normandy. La jeune N7 ne se tourna pas vers ses supérieurs avant d'entrer directement dans le SAS, les bras croisés en attendant que le SCAN finisse son foutu scanner pour qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer dans ses appartements. Mais pourtant, elle finit par descendre à l'armurerie, sans se douter une seconde, que James y était. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui quand elle le vit faire ses tractions habituelles, et l'ignora complètement. Elle retira ses Rangers, et s'étira difficilement, sa blessure la faisait encore souffrir, mais pas au point de se tordre en deux de douleur. Elle soupira et commença à s'entraîner, avant qu'elle ne voit James devant elle, elle avait tellement espéré qu'il l'ignore lui aussi, mais non.

« Tu devrais te reposer au lieu de t'entraîner Siarha.  
-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi James… lâcha-t-elle en serrant les dents.  
-Ce n'était pas un ordre, juste une suggestion. Répondit-il en laissant son regard se glisser sur le bandage de sa blessure.  
-Estoy bien Vega. Insista-t-elle dans sa langue.  
-¡ Bueno ! Et le Conseil ? Il a dit quoi ?  
-Que veux-tu qu'il dise… il ne nous croit pas, en même temps, qui veut croire la fille d'une Ardat-Yakshi… Ironisa la brune, en paraissant impassible.  
-Shepard veut que tu restes sur le Normandy.  
-A condition que j'obéisse aux ordres… ça va être dur pour moi ! Rigola-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur une caisse.  
-Je peux te poser une question perso… ? Fit doucement le Lieutenant.  
-ça dépend quoi…  
-Pourquoi tu avais refusé de quitter l'Alliance ?  
-Euh… je ne sais pas, c'est la seule occupation que j'ai… sans mes armes, je t'avoue que je ne suis pas grand-chose…  
-Tu as quand même tes pouvoirs biotiques, et ce n'est pas rien, puisque tu as ceux d'une Ardat-Yakshi.  
-Ok, je m'en suis servi pour tuer quand je n'avais plus de balle, tu l'as vu sur Cyone, et sur…  
-Dans tes appartements. Tu as failli m'envoyer un meuble en pleine gueule… et une charge biotique dans l'ascenseur aussi ! Rigola-t-il nerveusement.  
-Ouais… En même temps, tu l'avais cherché ! Mais ce n'était pas la vraie question. Pas vrai ? Interrogea la brune en croisant les bras.  
-Pourquoi tu as refusé de sortir avec moi… ? Répondit-il, en s'approchant d'elle pour se poster devant elle.  
-Tu n'es pas mon genre. Et je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.  
-Alenko ?  
-En quoi ça te concerne, Lieutenant ?  
-Tu as raison, c'est ta vie, et tu la mènes comme tu le veux ! fit-il en partant, retournant à ses tractions. »

La jeune femme soupira, et se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de descendre de la caisse, et de partir pour le bar. Pensant y être seule. Elle trouva Kaidan, et Shepard, en pleine discussion « politique ». Elle resta un moment adossée à côté de la porte, avant de finalement repartir vers ses appartements. Elle décida de prendre une douche, et de vérifier l'état de sa blessure. Se regardant dans le miroir de la pièce après avoir prit sa douche, elle constata l'énorme cicatrice qui trônait désormais le long de son ventre et de son abdomen. Elle baissa les yeux, et se passa le visage sous l'eau, avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

« Siarha… ? Fit la voix rauque et détendue de son supérieur, Alenko.  
-Je suis là… fit-elle en enfilant un bas de survêtement et un tee-shirt court, avant de sortir.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien… ça va… ? S'inquiéta le Major.  
-Si… ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée… C'est tout…  
-Tu veux que je te laisse dormir… ? dit-il doucement en s'apprêtant à partir, à la réponse de la jeune femme.  
-Je n'ai pas dit cela Major… sourit la brune, en s'approchant de lui. »

Elle se mordillait légèrement la lèvre inférieure, avant d'approcher ses lèvres de celles de son Major, un doux sourire se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Kaidan sourit à son tour, et glissa ses mains le long de ses hanches pour la coller doucement contre lui. Elle faufila sa langue entre ses lèvres pour rejoindre la sienne, avant d'être interrompu par l'Intercom du Normandy. Joker interpelait tout le monde, une nouvelle fois. Siarha se changea rapidement en soupirant, alors que Kaidan était déjà parti sur la passerelle. Mikael, Garus, Liara et Wrex y étaient déjà, ils semblaient tous les quatre figés devant la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Le timonier les avait menés au Voile de Persée, pour que Shepard constate par lui-même, que les Moissonneurs étaient bien là. Seulement, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul vaisseau, mais une bonne vingtaine…


	5. Chapter 5

La brune arriva quelques secondes après Kaidan, à la vue de toutes ces machines, elle serra vivement les poings, avant de se poster à côté du Commandant Shepard. Elle resta silencieuse un léger laps de temps, et Joker finit par prendre la fuite, en voyant un faisceau rouge apparaître. Ils étaient armés, et décidé à détruire quiconque qui s'approchait d'eux. Siarha resta impassible un moment, derrière Joker, qui tentait des manœuvres d'évitements, avant de lui ordonner de se rendre sur Terre. C'était là qu'ils avaient perdus, et ce serait certainement là, qu'ils se rendraient en premier. Shepard l'interpella rapidement dès qu'il entendit son ordre, il approuva pourtant et demanda à Joker de s'y rendre. Le Commandant l'emmena dans la salle des transmissions, et prit brusquement la parole, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi aller sur Terre ?! Ils sont au Voile de Persée !  
-Raison de plus, ils se regroupent, pour attaquer une nouvelle fois la Terre. C'est là qu'ils ont perdu pour la première fois. Ils commenceront par la Terre, en sachant, bien que ce ne soient que des machines, que les Humains ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'ils reviennent, puisqu'ils croient qu'ils sont détruits. Expliqua la brune, en restant toujours impassible.  
-Et vous dîtes que vous n'êtes pas diplomate… J'ai du mal à le croire après ça. Avoua-t-il, en soupirant.  
-Il y a avait une épave, on peut-être encore l'atteindre, avec le mode furtif du Normandy. C'est notre seule chance Commandant. Je retrouverais facilement la salle où j'étais, j'aurais juste à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge à l'intérieur de ce truc.  
-J'en ai assez de courir… Souffla le Commandant avant de reprendre, en actionnant l'Intercom. Joker ! On retourne au Voile !  
-Quoi ?! S'étouffa le timonier.  
-C'est un ordre ! Il fit ensuite à la jeune N7, vous resterez ici, et vous guiderez l'équipe dans l'épave.  
-Non ! Je veux y aller ! Commandant, je sais ce que je fais, je ne vais pas être un handicap. Imaginez qu'ils aient réussit à ramener les Récolteurs encore vivant du Relais Oméga 4 ! Vous aurez besoin d'une barrière ! Insista-t-elle.  
-Kaidan se chargera de la barrière. Vous resterez ici…  
-Non… je refuse… Je pourrais vous faire gagner du temps avec mes pouvoirs biotiques d'Ardat-Yakshi. Pensez à cela, ils se concentreront sur moi, pendant que vous pourrez avancer. Coupa-t-elle doucement.  
-Vous marquez un point. Bon, très bien, mais Kaidan vient, au cas où votre blessure reprenne le dessus.  
-Ca n'arrivera pas Commandant. Fit-elle en se mettant au garde à vous avant de partir vers la salle d'arme pour se préparer encore une fois. »

Alenko leva un sourcil en la voyant descendre vers l'armurerie, il la suivit et l'arrêta doucement dans son geste en la prenant par le poignet quand elle prit un Phalanx et un Valkyrie. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, silencieuse. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, mais il ne voulait qu'elle y aille. Il fit en reprenant ses armes des mains.

« Tu res…  
-Non… J'ai convaincu Shepard pour que je vienne dans l'épave avec vous. Je vais pouvoir occuper les Moissonneurs avec mes pouvoirs biotiques.  
-Tu vas te faire tuer… souffla-t-il en la prenant par la taille pour la poser doucement sur une caisse de l'armurerie.  
-Je sais être prudente Major, et au pire, vous surveillez mes arrières… sourit-elle légèrement.  
-C'est trop dangereux Siarha…  
-Je vous ferais gagner du temps… Je les occuperais, pendant que vous foncerez…  
-Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles… C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, imagines une seconde, juste une seule, ce qui se passerais une fois là-bas. Souffla le Major à nouveau, en baissant les yeux.  
-Kaidan… elle lui remonta le menton, pour piquer ses lèvres d'un baiser avant de murmurer, il ne va rien se passer… je te le promets… »

Le Major nicha son visage dans son cou, caressant tendrement son dos. Pendant que le temps passait à une vitesse affolante. Ils restèrent dans cette position encore un moment, avant de séparer l'un de l'autre à contre cœur, pour finir rapidement de se préparer. Shepard les attendait près de la navette Kodiak. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après, plus tendus les uns que les autres. Siarha monta en première, et indiqua son plan à Shepard.

« Je vais créer une barrière pour vous, et je vous escorte jusqu'à la grande porte, la porte principale à mon avis, vous continuerez sans moi dans la pièce. Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a au fond, mais c'est sûrement le Noyau du vaisseau, avec un peu de chance, on ne trouvera pas de résistance. En tout cas, je l'espère.  
-C'est complètement absurde, on ne va pas te laisser toute seule devant une foutue porte alors que tu ne pourras même pas te servir d'une arme pour te protéger au cas où. Protesta le Major.  
-J'aurais ma barrière, ça suffira largement le temps que vous trouvez ce qu'il nous faut. Commandant, faites-moi confiance. Supplia-t-elle à Shepard.  
-Kaidan a raison, on aura sûrement besoin de vous à l'intérieur, vous savez ce qu'on peut trouver à l'intérieur, et à deux contre une Furie et une Brute, on ne fera pas le poids. Souleva le Commandant.  
-Vous pouvez les tuer, vous l'avez montré auparavant. Fit-elle en esquivant le fait qu'elle savait ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce.  
-On ne vous laissera pas devant une simple porte.  
-Bon très bien ! Mais je préfère vous prévenir dans ce cas, une masse de zombis est arrivée dès que j'ai franchie la porte, s'ils rentrent alors que nous n'avons pas trouvé ce que nous cherchons, on va se faire tuer. Et là, ma barrière ne servira à rien. Souffla la brune, avant de se retourner vers Cortez, le pilote de navette.  
-Je peux vous emmener au plus près, mais je ne peux pas me poser, le sol est devenu instable. Il va falloir que vous sautiez.  
-Marche ou crève en somme… Lâcha Shepard, en acquiesçant. »

Les portes de la navette basculèrent sur les côtés, laissant le petit commando sortir pour se rendre à l'intérieur du vaisseau Moissonneur. Siarha créa immédiatement une puissante barrière, en avançant rapidement, d'une seule main. Kaidan et Mikael restaient près d'elle, avançant à son rythme pour rester sous la barrière de protection. Ils arrivèrent à cette fameuse porte principale. Elle était encore verrouillée. Le Major Alenko se chargea de l'ouvrir, alors que des zombis commençaient lentement à arriver vers eux. La jeune N7 lança une puissance onde de choc au sol, élevant les zombis dans les airs une dizaine de secondes avant de les faire retomber violemment, la tête la première, sur le sol. Les mêmes grognements se faisaient entendre, et les hurlements des Furies perçaient le silence glacial du vaisseau. Plus ils avançaient dans cette gigantesque pièce, plus les griffes du Dragon étaient présentes, et plus les sons étaient forts et bruyants. Deux Furies et trois Brutes faisaient obstacles, entre le commando et une sorte de petit objet. Une sorte de balise. Ou peut-être un morceau du Creuset… L'arme qui permettait de les détruire. Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa, au moment où l'une des deux Furie se retourna vers eux. Elle fit exploser sa barrière, provoquant une énorme onde de choc biotique, qui envoya valser une Brute un peu plus loin, les deux Furies n'avaient pas bouger d'un cil. Elles lâchèrent un cri, pouvant percer les tympans de n'importe quel humain à moins de cinq mètres d'elles, faisant froncer les sourcils à Siarha, qui serrait les poings. Kaidan et Shepard se mirent à tirer, le Sentinelle lança une puissante surcharge sur les Brutes à proximité, pendant que la jeune N7, suivit par Shepard, se mit à courir vers le petit objet, esquivant chaque attaque des deux Furies, roulant sur les côté, de couverts en couverts, pour se mettre à l'abri. Siarha esquiva brusquement et brutalement un coup de griffe d'une Furie en lançant une déchirure, au moment même où l'Asari Ardat-Yakshi endoctrinée en lançait une, ce qui eut pour effet de la détruire complètement. Elle lâcha son cri perçant en disparaissant en poussière, pendant que l'autre s'attaquait à Shepard, qui n'eut pas de mal à la détruire à son tour, lorsqu'il sorti un M-920 Cain. Rapide, net et précis, seul problème, ça a provoqué une grosse explosion, expulsant Siarha à terre, à quelques centimètres à peine de la capsule. Elle senti ses os craquer, et eut du mal à se relever, Shepard vint l'aider, et prit l'objet de convoitise en ordonnant à Kaidan de se replier vers la zone de rencontre, le brun finit son travail en lançant une stase sur la Brute, la stoppant quelques secondes, afin qu'ils puissent prendre la fuite. Le Sergent dégagea la masse de Zombis qui arrivait encore, en lançant une nouvelle onde de choc. Les projetant une nouvelle fois en l'air, avant de les faire s'exploser sur le sol. Cortez les attendait, expulsant un ou deux zombis de la coque de la navette, ils tentaient de monter, avec un simple coup de poing. Il soupira, une fois débarrassé de ces choses, et vit le commando revenir. Siarha monta en même temps que Kaidan, qui était suivit de près par Mikael. Les portes de l'appareil se refermèrent et ils purent enfin quitter cet enfer d'épave Moissonneur. Le pilote les ramena au Normandy, qui était resté à quelques kilomètres des vaisseaux ennemis. Siarha soupira à son tour, se collant contre le mur du Kodiak, en lâchant nerveusement.

« Vous voyez, c'était faisable !  
-Vous êtes complètement barge Sergent… rigola le Commandant, en reprenant progressivement son souffle. »

Le Sergent lâcha un petit rire, alors qu'ils amarraient le Normandy, qui commençait à partir pour un vol SLM pour trouver un Relais Cosmodésique et retourner à la Citadelle. Ils allaient arriver dans approximativement six heures, tout au plus. D'ici là, ils avaient tous quartier libre. La brune sorti lentement de la navette, après les trois officiers, et posa ses armes sur les caisses à l'armurerie, avant de se rendre dans ses quartiers tout en commençant à enlever son armure N7 noire et rouge. Elle ne fit pas attention à Kaidan, il la suivait silencieusement. Une fois près des quartiers de la jeune femme et hors de vue des autres officiers, il accéléra le pas, et la retourna vers lui sans un mot, avant de prendre aussitôt ses lèvres à l'assaut, caressant son dos en la collant à lui. Elle le fit reculer jusqu'à la porte de ses quartiers, et l'ouvrit d'un simple petit coup d'OmniTech. Souriant contre ses lèvres, elle finit par glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres, pour aller à la rencontre de la sienne. Il se colla plus à elle, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches avant d'empoigner ses cuisses de ses fortes mains pour la surélever du sol. Elle sourit un peu plus, et accentua un peu plus leur baiser, après avoir désactivez l'intercom, au cas où. Elle se débarrassa du haut de l'armure bleue de son Major, caressant désormais son torse à travers le simple tee-shirt noir qu'il portait. Puis, le jeune homme finit par se diriger vers le lit de la jeune femme, il la déposa doucement dessus, avant de se débarrasser, à son tour, de l'armure de son amante, qui devenait gênante. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, faufilant sa main droite sous le haut de la brune, qui dévorait amoureusement ses lèvres en plaquant une main dans sa nuque et l'autre sur le sommet de son crâne. Il intensifia fougueusement et langoureusement leur baiser, le rendant plus passionné et plus tendre à la fois. Ils jouèrent passionnément avec la langue de l'autre, avant que Kaidan ne se redresse, et prenne une nouvelle fois Siarha dans ses bras. Il la débarrassa du bas de son armure N7, dévoilant un simple legging noir légèrement trop usé au niveau des cuisses. Ce fut ensuite à elle, de débarrasser son supérieur du bas de son armure de l'Alliance, sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres et sa langue, elle lui retira dans un même temps son tee-shirt moulant noir, pour pouvoir caresser ses abdominaux du bout des doigts. Il se retrouva avec un simple boxer sur le corps, et il l'allongea doucement sur le lit en retirant son bas, avant de se postant au dessus d'elle, en commençant à glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou puis sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elle se mordit amoureusement la lèvre inférieure, fourrant une main dans ses cheveux, en sentant le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Il embrassa sa poitrine, remontant progressivement son haut pour accéder entièrement à sa poitrine et pouvoir l'embrasser sensuellement et amoureusement. Elle arqua lentement le dos, agrippant quelques mèches brunes de son Major pour l'inciter à continuer. Ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme contre sa peau, il continua donc, sentant que la jeune N7 lui offrait entièrement son corps, à lui, et seulement à lui. Elle ne put empêcher un court gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, lorsque Kaidan pinça l'un de ses mamelons entre ses dents, la faisant fortement rougir. Elle le força à se redresser, joueuse, en glissant une main sous son menton, afin de pouvoir accéder une à ses lèvres. Il sourit en lui donnant entière satisfaction, et n'attendit pas son accord pour faufiler directement sa langue entre les lèvres pulpeuse de son sous-officier féminin. Celle-ci retourna la situation à son avantage, et se plaça à califourchon sur lui en le faisant tomber sur le côté. Kaidan l'attira contre lui, collant la poitrine de la jeune femme contre son torse, en plaçant une main le long de son bras, qu'elle posa près de sa tête. Gardant ses lèvres collées aux siennes, la brune glissa sa seconde main le long de son torse, pour arriver à la bordure de son sous-vêtement. Elle finit par faufiler sa main dans son caleçon, pour aller caresser l'érection douloureuse et tendue de son amant, il gémit à ce contact, ce qui fit franchement sourire la jeune femme qui commençait à glisser ses lèvres le long de son torse. Une douce aura bleutée sortit brusquement de leurs deux corps, leurs deux aura s'emmêlaient, s'entrelaçaient, se connectaient ensemble, jouaient à l'unissons dans la pièce. Kaidan ferma les yeux un quart de seconde, ayant du mal à déglutir, Siarha cessa doucement ses caresses sur le membre de son Major, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle finit par relever les yeux vers son visage en faisant glisser son boxer vers le bas, elle embrassa ses lèvres, alors qu'il enlevait doucement le reste des vêtements de la jeune femme. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, leurs aura toujours connectées entre elles. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, avant que Siarha ne se laisse glisser sur le sexe durcit de son Major, la faisant gémir de plaisir et de délice. Le brun se redressa doucement, et plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches, en commençant de lents et profonds coups de reins. Elle nicha son visage dans son cou, gémissant au rythme des coups de reins de Kaidan. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant militaire, en mordillant sa peau pour retenir des petits cris de plaisirs. Alenko sourit, et entoura son dos d'un seul bras, accentuant ses mouvements, en commençant à mordiller doucement le lobe de son oreille gauche. Il finit par se libérer en elle, avec un soupir de délice, en même temps que la jeune N7. Kaidan se laissa retomber en arrière sur le dos, en gardant la jeune femme contre son torse, restant en elle. Siarha colla son front contre le sien, en souriant doucement, les joues légèrement rougies. Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, et finit par sourire lorsqu'il entendit un doux ronronnement sortir de la gorge de la jeune brune, qui avait finit par nicher de nouveau son visage dans son cou. Il s'endormit à son tour quelques secondes plus tard, en caressant affectueusement son dos, après avoir placé une couverture au dessus d'eux.


	6. Chapter 6

Joker annonça leur arrivée à la Citadelle quatre heures après, réveillant lentement les deux amoureux, qui restèrent encore un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kaidan se redressa le premier, tout en gardant l'N7 contre lui. Il embrassa son front et chercha la douce possession de ses lèvres, en remontant le menton de la jeune femme encore légèrement endormie. Elle embrassa ses lèvres avec un petit sourire, avant de se redresser et de se dégager doucement de son étreinte pour se rhabiller. Elle enfila des sous-vêtements, et le pantalon de son uniforme, avant de lancer les fringues de son Major vers lui, avec un petit sourire. Il eut un petit rire en rattrapant ses affaires et se redressa pour s'habiller. Il attendit que la jeune femme eut finit et s'approcha d'elle pour embrasser sa nuque. Elle sourit, alors qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se retira de son étreinte, et embrassa ses lèvres en se retournant. Siarha le planta dans la pièce après cela, après avoir prit un sac qui semblait trempé à l'intérieur, et se dirigea vers la passerelle pour rejoindre son supérieur N7 direct. Kaidan la rejoignit rapidement, pendant que Joker amarrait le Normandy à la baie D-24. Shepard était là lui aussi, à attendre que le vaisseau de l'Alliance soit amarré pour pouvoir sortir et se rendre à la Tour du Présidium. Il ressemblait à un parfait civil, tout comme les deux autres d'ailleurs. Ils sortirent du Normandy sans un mot au timonier. Vega avait décidé de venir avec eux, il n'avait pas vraiment participé à une Session du Conseil de la Citadelle depuis le début de la guerre contre les Moissonneurs. Ils prient un Taxi tous les quatre, et quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la Session plus de trois quart d'heure plus tard, la Conseillère Asari, commençait déjà à faire des siennes.

« Commandant Shepard, vous dites que les Moissonneurs sont revenus, mais vous ne venez pas pour autant avec des preuves.  
-Vous doutez encore ! Vous voulez quoi ?! Qu'on vous ramène une Furie ! Ou une Brute ! S'étouffa Mikael en essayant de garder son calme.  
-Ecoutez Commandant, on ne doute pas de vous. Mais avouez que ce que vous spéculez n'a aucun sens ! S'acharna la Conseillère.  
-Et ça ? Ça en a du sens pour vous ? Fit le Sergent Fernandez en ouvrant le sac avec un grand sourire, pour en faire sortir une tête de Zombis coupée, et visiblement encore saignante, avec ses pouvoirs biotiques.  
-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites Sergent ?! S'exclama le Conseiller Turien.  
-Vous vouliez une preuve, ¿no? S'étonna Vega, en levant un sourcil.  
-Je vous avais dit que j'allais vous ramener une preuve ! Lâcha la brune, en gardant son sourire. Maintenant vous l'avez, il vous suffit d'envoyer toutes les flottes à la Citadelle, pour protéger toutes les espèces. Turiens, Galariens, Asari, Krogan, Quariens, et même les Butariens, les Hanaris et les Drells !  
-Nous n'avons pas de telles ressources Sergent ! La dernière guerre a tous détruits ! Dont les Relais ! Les systèmes Terminus et le Voile ne sont pas rallier à nous pour l'instant. Cracha le Conseiller Galarien.  
-Dans ce cas là, expliquez-nous, pourquoi nous avons pu aller dans une épave Moissonneur, dans le Voile de Persée, alors que ces relais, sont soi-disant détruits ? Expliquez-moi, je ne comprends pas. Lança insolemment la jeune femme.  
-Vous spéculez Sergent,…  
-Protéger votre monde, c'est tout ce qui vous importe. Envoyer vos vaisseaux à vos mondes, déserter la Citadelle, et elle tombera aux mains des Moissonneurs. Si la Citadelle tombe, tous les mondes tomberont avec elle. Toutes les espèces, seront détruites. Et il ne restera rien, ni personne à sauver. Je protègerais mes mondes seule, si je le pouvais ! Je rebâtirais tout moi-même, si je le pouvais ! On mourra tous, si on laisse la Citadelle à leur contrôle ! Faites-moi confiance. Pour une fois, faites confiance, à une Humaine Ardat-Yakshi. Coupa brusquement l'N7, en ayant perdu son calme. L'aura bleutée qui tournait autour d'elle et émanait de tout son être le montrait bien. Envoyez toutes les flottes qu'ils vous restent pour la Citadelle, et on aura peut-être une chance de les vaincre une bonne fois pour toute.  
-Ne gâchez pas cette chance, on vous aura prévenu. Fit-calmement Kaidan, en avançant doucement près de Siarha.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas envoyer des flottes à la Citadelle à cause d'une soi-disante prémonition, d'une enfant ! Cracha littéralement le Conseiller Turien.  
-Vous vous entendez parler Conseiller ?! A vous entendre, on pourrait croire que rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. Que les Moissonneurs reste ce mythe enfouit dans les histoires pour enfant. Mais vous voyez comme moi, la tête de cette chose endoctrinée, qui était autrefois un simple Humain comme Shepard ou même-moi. Mais pourtant vous restez-là sans rien faire, à vous tournez les pouces comme si rien ne c'était passé, comme si vous n'avez pas mis vos rivalité de côté avec les Krogan pour récupérer votre putain de Lune ! Lâcha la brune, en se retenant le plus possible pour ne pas leur envoyé une Déchirure ou une onde de choc.  
-On… Nous ne pouvons pas envoyer les flottes à la Citadelle, nos mondes tomberaient immédiatement. La Session du Conseil est close. Lâcha l'Asari, en commençant à partir.  
-Mais bon sang, quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre qu'ils vont justement reprendre là où ils se sont arrêtés la première fois ! C'est à la Terre qu'ils vont s'en prendre, pas à vos malheureux mondes qui sont loin et hors d'atteinte ! Le Relais Hélios a été le premier à être réparer ! C'est la Terre qui va tout prendre, ils vont concentrer leur objectif sur les Humains ! S'esclaffa le Commandant Shepard, en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Rappelez-vous de ce que je viens de vous dire, si la Citadelle tombe, tous les mondes tomberont avec elle. Hurla la brune en serrant fortement le poing.  
-Ils ne servent toujours à rien… Ces foutus politiciens. Soupira Vega, en commençant à partir, alors que le Conseil avait mit fin à la Session.  
-J'ai assez perdu dans cette guerre, pour laisser des putains de diplomates me dire ce que je dois faire pour sauver mon peuple. Cracha l'Ardat-Yakshi, en devançant le Commandant. »

Kaidan et Vega sursautèrent et tentèrent de la rattraper, en vain. Elle provoquait des déchirures sur elle-même, la déplaçant à une vitesse phénoménale. La jeune femme se rendit à l'Electron Libre, voulant trouver quelqu'un, qui selon elle, était sa dernière chance. Elle l'avait localisée dans la boite de nuit, et espérait fortement qu'elle puisse l'aider. Une Asari se tenait là, assise sur un sofa d'angle, en face du bar, dans le quartier VIP de la boite. Siarha se posta devant le garde, et le défia froidement du regard. L'Asari leva la tête vers elle, et ordonna à son garde du corps de la laisser passer, elle montra une place en face d'elle en invitant l'Ardat-Yakshi. La jeune femme, qui restait devant l'Asari, sans un mot, et droite comme un piqué, les bras croisés, finit par lâcher.

« Je m'assois que si tu me promets de m'aider Aria.  
-T'aider à quoi Sia ? Demanda Aria, impassible.  
-Fournis-moi tes hommes. J'ai besoin d'eux, pour protéger la Citadelle, et toutes les espèces, avant que les Moissonneurs ne s'attaquent encore à la Terre. Fit-elle, droit au but.  
-Ils reconstruisent peu à peu Oméga. Si je laisse mon territoire encore une fois, je vais définitivement la perdre.  
-J'ai déjà trop perdu pour arrêter maintenant Aria. Aides-moi. Et je t'aiderais en retour. Insista Siarha, sans s'asseoir ou baisser les yeux.  
-Et qui te dis que les Moissonneurs sont encore là ? Fit l'Asari, d'une voix calme à vous glacer le sang.  
-Je suis allée dans une épave Moissonneur, des Furies et des Brutes étaient là. Des Zombis aussi, j'en ai ramené la preuve au Conseil, mais ils restent sur leur position. Pour eux ils sont morts et la menace qu'ils représentent aussi. Je ne viendrais pas te voir si je n'en étais pas sûre. Elle finit par s'asseoir, se tenant la tête dans les mains, avant de montrer sa cicatrice en remontant légèrement son haut moulant.  
-Mes hommes sont trop peu nombreux pour que je les envoie ici Sia, je ne ferai qu'offrir mon Oméga à une bande de pirate enragée.  
-Ne te fatigues pas, j'ai compris. Je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Cracha la brune en se relevant, elle fit quelques pas dans les escaliers, avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers Aria, je te prenais pour ma mère Aria… Tu m'as protégée comme si j'étais ta fille jusqu'à ce que tu me trouves une famille sur Oméga, mais apparemment je me suis trompée. »

Elle tourna rapidement la tête en sentant des larmes lui piquer les yeux, elle pesta vivement en sortant de la boîte de nuit, alors qu'Aria n'avait pas eu l'air d'être insensible à cette remarque. Elle resta un moment assise dans son sofa pendant que Siarha s'était trouvé un coin tranquille, observant la vue imprenable sur le Présidium. Aria souffla et demanda plus calmement que d'habitude à son garde.

« Retournes sur Oméga, et prépares les gangs à former les civils pour qu'ils se protègent le temps de leurs absences.  
-Qu'allez-vous faire Aria ? Interrogea Bray.  
-Les gangs retournent sur la Citadelle, une attaque se prépare. Confia Aria.  
-Une attaque… ?  
-Les Moissonneurs. »

La Matriarche Asari n'en dit pas plus avant de sortir, à pas rapide, de l'Electron Libre, elle chercha la jeune femme du regard, et quand elle la vit enfin, accoudée à la rambarde, elle s'approcha d'elle, alors que la brune tournait légèrement le regard vers l'Asari, ignorant ses joues trempées de larmes salées. Elle lâcha difficilement.

« Tu te souviens de l'homme avec qui tu voulais que je vive, avec lui et son fils ?  
-Oui je me souviens, Andrew, je crois. Affirma l'Asari en s'accoudant à côté d'elle.  
-J'ai été obligé de les tuer… Il y a quelques mois… J'avais obtenu une perm, pour mes 22 ans. Dès que je l'ai su, j'ai sauté de joie et j'ai prit la première navette en direction de la colonie principale de Cyone pour les fêter avec eux. Quand je suis arrivée, tout était normal, c'était calme, puis une espèce de Ruche s'est posée sur le sol, après quoi, une nuée d'insecte piquaient les habitants de la colonie. Kennet et moi, on avait commencé à fuir, alors que les Récolteurs emportaient papa… On s'est arrêté, et j'ai tiré sur ces enfoirés, ils l'ont laissé, et Kennet l'a prit avec nous pour qu'on puisse fuir à bord d'une navette. Quand nous sommes entrés dedans, on est ressortis aussitôt parce que les Récolteurs y étaient, j'avais beau créer des barrières pour nous protéger d'eux, ils les ont tous les deux. Papa me suppliait de le tuer, je le voyais dans son regard, ils ne voulaient pas finir comme les autres colons. Mais ces bestioles avaient réussit à placer Kennet en stase, je les ais tué de sang froid eux aussi, d'une simple charge biotique… quant à Kennet, j'ai trouvé une arme d'un colon qui venait d'être emmené, j'ai vérifié le chargeur, et je lui ais tiré une balle dans la tête. Je ne veux pas perdre, d'autres personnes, qui comptent autant qu'ils ont compté pour moi. Raconta l'Humaine Ardat-Yakshi, en tentant de cacher ses larmes.  
-Je te fournis mes hommes, je me débrouillerais pour Oméga.  
-Tu vas avoir beaucoup de perte ici… Mais toi, je veux que tu sois à l'abri, rentres sur Oméga…  
-C'est à moi de te dire ça Siarha. Coupa brusquement l'Asari, en cherchant le regard de la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté d'elle avant de continuer. J'avais cru te perdre quand j'ai appris l'attaque sur Cyone. On m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que très peu de survivants, mais surtout aucune femme. J'ai déjà perdu une fille, je ne tiens pas à en perdre une deuxième, même si nous ne partageons pas le même sang, je ne tiens pas à te perdre.  
-Je ne me souvenais pas de la partie sentimentale de ton être Aria. Mais… comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas légitimement ta fille. Liselle était la tienne, j'étais là après dans ton cœur, mais je ne l'ai pas remplacée. Et ça restera comme ça, je suis une Humaine après tout… j'ai leur génétique, mais les pouvoirs de ma mère Asari…  
-C'est à toi de partir d'ici Siarha. Pas à moi. Tu as vécu sur Oméga des années… elle chercha son regard. Regardes-moi… Il est vrai que tu ne peux pas remplacer Liselle, mais tu as la même place qu'elle.  
-Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas ta fille. Je ne suis pas elle, donc je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Lâcha la jeune femme en partant vers la baie d'amarrage du Normandy. »

L'Asari soupira et laissa la brune partir, avant de retourner à l'Electron Libre. Siarha rentra dans le SAS, ignorant le scanner qui se baladait dans la pièce. Elle chercha Shepard dans le bâtiment de guerre, et quand elle le trouva enfin, dans ses quartiers privés, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce qu'il faisait. Des simples tractions pourtant, mais torse-nu. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, avant que celui-ci ne la voie et fasse.

« Un problème Sergent ?  
-J'ai récupéré des troupes pour protéger la Citadelle. Avoua la brune, en croisant les bras, se collant à l'embrasure de la grande arche.  
-Des troupes qui viennent de qui ? Interrogea-t-il, soucieux.  
-Aria T'Loak.  
-Vous la connaissez ? C'est étonnant qu'elle ait accepté si facilement, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé sur Oméga.  
-On se connait depuis plus longtemps que vous croyez Shepard. On est lié en quelque sorte. Soupira-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.  
-Bon… j'espère quand même avoir le soutient du Conseil. Fit-il en remettant un simple Marcel.  
-Euh… Commandant ? Lança Joker à travers l'Intercom du vaisseau.  
-Que se passe-t-il Joker ? Interrogea-t-il.  
-Vous devriez venir voir… »

Le timonier paraissait troublé par quelque chose, et les deux N7 s'empressèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait sur le pont. James et Kaidan étaient déjà là, en train de fixer une autre épave Moissonneur. Même si elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une épave, elle semblait vide.


	7. Chapter 7

Siarha soupira, et sourit inconsciemment. Elle s'avança près d'IDA et du timonier, avant de se retourner vers le commando, les bras croisés. Kaidan leva un sourcil, et la regarda sans aucune retenue. Elle finit par lâcher purement et simplement. Elle ne fit pas attention au fait que cette mystérieuse épave soit proche de Cyone, la planète où elle a dû tuer sa famille.

« On va y faire un tour ?  
-IDA ?  
-Aucune source de puissance suspecte Commandant. Fit la synthétique.  
-Allez Shepard, ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas y aller. Je ne vous croirais pas si vous me le disiez. Sourit-elle doucement.  
-Vous avez raison Sergent. Lieutenant Vega, vous y allez aussi. Fernandez, vous aussi. Ordonna Shepard, sans quitter des yeux le vaisseau Moissonneur.  
-Gracias. Souffla la brune en partant vers l'armurerie avec James.  
-Attendez une minute. C'est un vaisseau Récolteur à côté… ? S'esclaffa Garus, avec acharnement, ce qui eut pour effet de retourner immédiatement Siarha.  
-On doit toujours avoir le prototype de Mordin contre les insectes. Murmura Mikael, pendant que Siarha restait sans voix.  
-On va voir dans ce vaisseau. Finit-elle par lâcher froidement en partant à la salle d'arme. »

Les autres se regardèrent un moment, alors que James vint rejoindre la brune dans l'armurerie. Elle semblait folle de rage, une trace de poing sur le mur à côté de la porte de l'ascenseur le montrait. Elle s'acharnait sur les munitions incendiaires. Ne remplissant son Vindicator qu'avec ce type de munitions. Vega arriva derrière elle, et lui prit doucement l'arme des mains. Pour tenter de la calmer, il chercha son regard devenu d'une extrême noirceur. Elle soupira, et le laissa pourtant faire. Elle le regarda un moment avant de se diriger vers les armes de poings et avant que James ne puisse prendre la parole.

« Siarha !  
-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant brusquement vers lui, les poings serrés et une aura bleuté sortant de tout son corps.  
-Tu ne pourrais pas te calmer cinq minutes ?! Dès qu'on évoque leur nom, tu te braques ! Et tu t'énerves pour rien ! Ils sont morts. Lâcha le Lieutenant en levant les bras, signe d'exaspération.  
-Je… Je ne te rappelle pas que j'ai dû tuer ma famille à cause d'eux ! C'est normal que je sois comme ça non ?! S'exclama la brune, en se mordant nerveusement la joue, en larme.  
-Siarha…  
-Ils m'ont fait tuer mon frère, et mon père… Tu veux quoi ? Que je reste statique, comme si je n'avais aucune émotion ? Comme si ça ne me faisait rien… ?  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça Siarha, tu le sais très bien. Je dis juste qu'il faudrait que tu apprennes à te contrôler. Shepard ne veut pas que nos émotions empiètent sur la mission, s'il le sait, il refusera que tu viennes. Avoua James, qui marquait un point pour une fois.  
-Je sais me contrôler. Mais pas émotionnellement, et ça, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger.  
-Mais essayes au moins. Fit-il calmement, en cherchant à capter son attention.  
-Je vais essayer, mais si je trouve quelque chose en rapport avec eux, ne t'étonnes pas si je pète un plomb. Confia l'N7.  
-Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude… rigola le lieutenant, en entendant Shepard arriver.  
-Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda ce dernier, en finissant d'enfiler son armure.  
-Comme toujours Commandant. Sourit faussement la brune, en prenant son Vindicator, pour ensuite monter dans la navette avec Vega et Shepard, Cortez les attendaient déjà  
-Bon, j'ai amélioré vos armures avec le prototype de Mordin, si les insectes Récolteurs ont aussi survécu, ils ne pourront pas vous toucher.  
-Ou je peux aussi générer une barrière au cas où ces trucs ne fonctionneraient pas… Cracha la jeune femme, alors qu'Estéban décollait.  
-Il y a-t-il un problème Sergent ? S'étonna le Commandant, face à sa remarque.  
-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler Mikael.  
-Ils vont fonctionner, et si vous n'avez pas confiance en ce prototype, vous pouvez très bien descendre de la navette maintenant.  
-Je ne fais qu'évoquer une hypothèse Commandant… Rien de plus.  
-Je ne vais pas pouvoir me poser, un truc bloque le signal… intervint Estéban, vous allez devoir sauté, encore.  
-Bon, on n'a pas trop le choix de toute façon. Lâcha Shepard en se tournant vers les portes coulissantes.  
-Honneur aux femmes Commandant. Sourit la brune en se postant devant lui. »

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase, qu'elle sauta déjà pour se retrouver dans un petit trou dans la coque du vaisseau Récolteur. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient morts, mais des bourdonnements vinrent brusquement à ses oreilles. Elle serra les dents, silencieuse, en jetant un rapide regard à son OmniTech, le radar de l'appareil était complètement brouillé. Elle tourna le regard vers le Commandant et le Lieutenant qui arrivaient derrière elle. Siarha souffla et regarda autour d'elle en lâchant.

« On va devoir changer nos plans Commandant  
-Pourquoi ? Un problème avec l'OmniTech Sergent ? Lâcha ironiquement le militaire, avec un faux sourire.  
-Les capteurs thermiques sont brouillés. Autrement dit, on va avoir de la visite dans pas longtemps. Cracha-t-elle en commençant à avancer.  
-On reste grouper… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites Sergent ?! S'étonna Shepard en voyant Siarha invoquer une barrière.  
-Vaisseau Récolteur, égale beaucoup plus de nuée Commandant. Insista-t-elle sur le dernier mot, alors que Vega avait juste envie de se marrer.  
-Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand vous vous retrouverez seule face à eux. Lâcha Shepard, impassible.  
-Oui, c'est moi qui vois. On avance. Fit-elle en avançant. »

Shepard soupira violemment, pendant que Vega restait sous la barrière du Sergent. Plus ils avançaient dans le vaisseau, plus les bourdonnements prenaient de l'ampleur. Ceci commençait franchement à les inquiéter. Ils tournèrent à droite à un embranchement, et se retrouvèrent devant une grande plateforme imposante. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, une nuée d'insecte se dirigeait vers eux. Siarha tourna le regard vers Mikael et James, qui écarquillaient les yeux. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux… Le Sergent parut brusquement folle de rage, en tournant le regard vers le Commandant, elle avait aperçut un Récolteur. Elle fit exploser sa barrière, provoquant une énorme onde de choc, qui obligea les deux soldats à se mettre à l'abri de la décharge qu'elle avait provoqué. Plusieurs Récolteurs arrivèrent en masse par la suite, alors que rien ne semblait atteindre la jeune femme. Une aura bleuâtre sortit brusquement de son corps, ses yeux venaient de virer au noir. Ce portrait était terrifiant, la voir comme ça avait tétanisé Vega. Elle chargea une puissante frappe biotique et colla brusquement son poing au sol. Envoyant les Récolteurs, qui s'étaient placés autour d'elle, valsé à travers l'imposante salle. Ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il passait autour d'eux, Shepard laissa la jeune femme se débrouiller toute seule, visiblement elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il chercha un moyen de fuir et contacta Joker, Cortez étant retourné au Normandy. L'aura de la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus forte, et ses pouvoirs biotiques de plus en plus puissants. Elle donna un dernier coup de frappe biotique, suivit d'un tir avec son Vindicator, avant de se retourner vers Vega, qui essayait de faire tomber un Récolteur dans le vide. Elle lança une projection sur l'ennemi, alors que son coéquipier la remerciait d'un coup de menton. Elle semblait si froide dans ces situations. Mais pourtant, un objet au sol attira son attention, alors que Shepard lui ordonnait de se replier. Un objet métallique gisait au sol, elle s'accroupi et le ramassa rapidement sans trop le regarder. Elle rejoignit Shepard et James, qui tiraient sur des Récolteurs, avant d'entendre un appel du Normandy. Joker avait trouvé un potentiel point de rendez-vous, à quelques clics de leur position actuelle. Shepard leur fit signe d'avancer, et rejoignit la point de rencontre, Kaidan et Garrus était déjà là, sécurisant la zone depuis le Normandy. Shepard monta en premier, suivit de James. Siarha restait un peu à l'écart. Elle s'était crée une nouvelle barrière biotique, et attendit qu'une masse de Récolteurs arrive vers elle pour la faire violemment et brusquement exploser. Faisant légèrement bouger le vaisseau amarré et son équipage. Elle finit par monter, avec l'aide de Vega. Et Shepard ordonna à Joker de se tirer d'ici et se rendre à la Nébuleuse du Serpent, alors que Fernandez l'avait suivit.

« On reprend tout à zéro pas vrai ?  
-Pas complètement, il va leur falloir du temps avant que toutes leurs troupes ne soient rétablies. On pourra reconstruire le Creus…  
-Le reconstruire ?! Il y a une putain de faille dans le système. Comme dans le système de Purge de Cerberus pour les Récolteurs ! Parce que c'est ça, vous n'avez pas détruit la base des Récolteurs, vous l'avez juste… endommagée. Cracha la brune, l'aura bleutée se dissipant peu à peu.  
-La Citadelle n'est peut-être pas prête, mais ils doivent se regrouper... Commença Shepard.  
-Les Moissonneurs n'attendront pas pour attaquer la Citadelle ! Vous l'avez vu comme moi, des vingtaines de vaisseau, c'est largement suffisant pour contrôler la Citadelle. Et vous le savez. Vous savez ce que vous faites, c'est une certitude, mais vous cherchez dans le mauvais chemin. Continua Siarha.  
-On en parlera au Conseil, Sergent.  
-Ce ne sont que des politiciens, ils ne comprennent pas ! Ils pensent pouvoir les avoir à coups de paroles. Sauf qu'ils ne connaissent pas la pitié ou la peur. Je m'acharne pour rien de toute façon à ce que je vois…  
-On va à la Citadelle. Insista le Commandant. »

La brune pesta et sortit du cockpit en retirant son armure N7, gardant l'objet métallique qu'elle avait trouvé dans le vaisseau Récolteur. Elle s'assit sur une caisse dans l'armurerie, à l'abri des regards de James et de Cortez, avant de regarder l'objet de plus près. Il ressemblait à une plaque militaire, accroché à une autre par un simple collier. Elle arrivait à lire.

« Fernandez Kennet  
02-12-2159  
6934-FZ-9789  
Soldat »

« Fernandez Siarha  
06-12-2168  
7864-ZF-6993  
Soldat »

Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues quand elle vit le nom de son frère. Kennet… Il était mort devant elle, elle avait dû le tuer pour éviter qu'il finisse comme ses choses. Comme les Zombis. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher de sa position, et rangea aussi vite les plaques militaires dans l'une de ses poches. Elle se raidit légèrement en voyant James. Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Celle-ci restait silencieuse. Et elle finit par lâcher brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Vega… ?  
-Je voulais te remercier, pour tout à l'heure dans le vaisseau. Tu m'as un peu sauvé la vie. Avoua-t-il doucement.  
-Mouais… Un simple retour des choses… puisque c'est toi que je visais. Sourit-elle, moqueuse.  
-Tu me visais ?! S'exclama-t-il avec un petit rire.  
-Je plaisante. Jamais je ne viserais mon supérieur ! Même si j'aimerais bien viser Shepard… Confia la jeune femme, en murmurant.  
-Pourquoi tu veux viser Shepard… ? Il ne t'a rien fait ! S'étonna le Lieutenant.  
-Il me tape sur les nerfs. Sur tout les points. Il ne comprend pas ce que les Moissonneurs sont capable de faire. Il n'a vu que la façade émergée de l'iceberg. Il y a autre chose là-dessous…  
-A quoi tu penses ? Souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Comment ça ? Fit-elle en levant un sourcil.  
-Quand tu parles comme ça, tu penses toujours à quelque chose. Je te connais depuis le temps Siarha.  
-Cerberus. Voilà à quoi je pense.  
-Mais on a détruit leur base ! Je ne vois pas…  
-Leur base peut-être, mais qui te dit que personne n'a reprit les rênes de cette organisation, organisation qui voulait contrôler les Moissonneurs ? Soupira-t-elle avec un ton de suspens.  
-Faut en parler à Shepard… Soupira James.  
-Il ne me croira pas, je ne suis pas assez saine d'esprit pour lui. Cracha légèrement la brune. Mais je tiens à mener ma petite enquête. Tu pourrais m'aider ?  
-Et comment Sergent ! Rigola le militaire en se laissant tomber de la caisse. »

Elle eut un petit rire, et sauta à son tour de la caisse pour se retrouver au sol. Bien que le Normandy ne se rende à la Citadelle pour parler au Conseil, la jeune femme partie dans ses quartiers, suivit de James, afin qu'ils tentent de convaincre le même Conseil après la Session de Shepard, sur le retour tant désapprouvé de cette organisation, Cerberus… L'Homme Trouble est mort, certes, mais pas tout ses sbires. Il doit y en avoir quelques uns qui sont toujours là, et qui tentent de contrôler les Moissonneurs, et donc les Récolteurs en prime…


End file.
